Eternal Heart
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Sebuah kata-kata Ueki di Law of Ueki Plus yang terakhir dengan Mori yang tak pernah terlupakan.. Oneshot! RnR please!


Eternal Heart.

A Law of Ueki fanfic.

_disclaimer: Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa_

_

* * *

_

_Langit biru begitu indah saat itu, khusunya untuk dua orang yang sedang selonjoran di taman, menatap ke atas, menikmati kedamaian yang rasanya sudah lama tak mereka rasakan._

"_Damai ya, Mori," kata Ueki memulai perbincangan. Suaranya bagaikan ia akhir-akhir ini tak melihatnya lagi. Maklumlah, ia kan harus menyatukan dunia kemakmuran dan dunia manusia-langit-neraka di Mega Site selama satu tahun belakangan ini. Dan disana kan tak bisa melihat langit biru seperti yang biasanya terlihat._

_"Iya,ya" balas Mori. Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Semua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing._

_Tiba-tiba Mori teringat sesuatu, "Oh ya, dulu kamu bilang punya orang yang kamu sukai. __Siapa itu?" Mori menunggu dengan deg-degan jawaban dari Ueki._

_"Nggg…," gantung Ueki sejenak, "Kamu."_

_Mori, tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa malunya, berkata, "Eh.. oh,, Apa itu! Bohong melulu!" sementara mukanya dipalingkan dari arah Ueki, tak ingin laki-laki itu menyadari rasa malunya saat itu._

_Ueki dengan polosnya berkata, "Memang bohong…" Meski begitu, Ueki tak menyadari bahwa apakah itu artinya ia hanya menyukai Mori sebagai sahabat atau lebih daripada suka._

* * *

Meski sudah beberapa bulan berselang, adegan itu selalu meluncur di otak Mori. Meski setelah itu Ueki tak pernah memperlakukannya lebih daripada teman, namun tetap saja kata-kata itu terlalu tidak biasa untuk dilupakan. Kata-kata itu terlalu _tidak biasa _untuk dilupakan.

Apakah sebenarnya Ueki menyukaiku, pikir Mori selalu, karena ia tak pernah bisa mengetahui siapakah yang berada di pikiran si bodoh yang satu itu. Ueki yang memiliki muka polos dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi membuat Mori nyaris tak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Kecuali saat-saat tertentu sih, dimana Ueki lagi marah berat, misalnya. Kalau yang itu sih orang 'normal' juga tahu.

"Mori," kata Ueki membuyarkan lamunan Mori, "Kamu kenapa nggak makan-makan? Ramennya sudah nyaris dingin tuh."

Mori baru 'menyadari' bahwa kini ia berada di kantin dan di depannya terdapat semangkuk ramen yang tak lagi hangat, padahal Mori sangatlah lapar dan Mori tak mau mengantri lagi untuk membelinya. Selain capek ngantrinya, kan boros uang.

"Ya…. Terpaksa deh makan ramen dingin ini," kata Mori kecewa. Lalu ia menyuapkan sesendok ramen dingin itu ke mulutnya. Rasanya sudah tidak enak lagi.

* * *

Ueki tak tahu mengapa ia selalu memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis yang ia kenal sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, yang selalu mengomelinya ketika ia bertindak "bodoh". Orang yang selalu berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan apapun. Mori yang selalu cerewet setiap saat. Masakannya yang betuknya horror tapi rupanya rasanya cukup enak (atau dianya yang tak punya selera bagus? Tak tahulah..) Dan kelembutan yang selalu ada setiap saat untuk membuatnya bangkit di kala sedih.

Ueki tak mengerti. Setahunya, Mori bukanlah 'tipe'nya. Dia tak terlalu menyukai seorang perempuan yang cerewet seperti Mori. Dia lenih menyukai tipe-tipe anggun dan pendiam, mungkin itu karena kakaknya sudah cerewet, membuat Ueki tak ingin lagi dekat dengan 1 perempuan cerewet lagi. Tapi, belakangan ini, dia selalu merindukan kecerewetam gadis ini. Ia juga selalu merindukan kelembutan sahabatnya itu dan berharap kelembutan itu hanya untuknya seorang. Apa itu yang disebut cinta, pikir Ueki bingung.

Bingung akan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, Ueki menatap ke langit malam yang mendung , mencoba mencari jawaban dari segala hal yang ia pikirkan belakangan ini. Sesuatu yang sanggup meledakkan hati terdalamnya. Suara gemuruh menjadi semacam 'soundtrack' kebimbangan hati Ueki.

* * *

U-E-K-I. Mori mencoba menuliskan huruf itu di jendela yang berembun akibat hujan. Dia tak ingin menjadi melankolis, tapi nyatanya ia tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Ueki. Ia lalu menatap pigura di nakasnya dimana di foto itu terdapat foto dirinya dan teman-temannya yang berharga : Ueki, Sano, Rinko, dan Hideyoshi. Foto itu diambil 3 tahun yang lalu, dimana foto itu diambil tepat setelah pertarungan kandidat dewa berakhir. Dia sendiri berada di tengah, berhimpitan dengan Ueki di kiri dan Rinko di kanannya. Sano sendiri berada di sebelah Rinko dan Hideyoshi di sebelah Ueki

Ia penasaran, sejauh manakah perasaannya berubah sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ueki. Mungkinkah rasa suka itu sudah berbeda atau masih sama? Entahlah. Yang Mori tahu, ia akan selalu menyukai Ueki dan selalu menerimanya kapan saja. Hanya saja ia tak tahu apakah Ueki menyadari perasaannya atau tidak.

"Oh ya, aku kan harus nyiapin buku pejaran buat besok!" seru Mori. Ia lalu menuju rak buku dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

* * *

2 hal yang membuat Mori benci hari ini, panas dan olahraga. Dan belum cukup itu saja, gurunya meminta murid-muridnya untuk ambil nilai sepak bola. Tidak terkecuali perempuannya., padahal Mori tidak menyukai sepak bola. Jadilah ia semakin benci hari ini.

"Uh.. hari ini panas banget. Mana minumannya belum datang, lagi," kata Mori kesal. Dia tadi titip Ueki untuk membelikan jus jeruk untuknya, dan sampai saat ini Ueki belum datang juga padahal ia kehausan. Memang global warming semakin dahsyat saja, sampai-sampai kemarin malam yang hujan besar tapi esoknya sudah panas terik. Dasar cuaca tak menentu. Kenapa sih, manusia suka menghancurkan alam, pikirnya bingung.

"Eh, ini jus jeruknya" kata Ueki polos sambil menunjukkan jus jeruk yang ia beli, "Maaf kalau lama, banyak yang ngantri sih."

"UEKIII!" kata Mori emosional sekaligus senang. Entah mengapa, melihat Ueki membuat Mori ingin meninjunya sekaligus memeluknya. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, Mori segera mengambil jus jeruk itu dari tangan Ueki dan menyeruputnya sampai habis. Ueki hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa cepatnya Mori menghabiskan jus itu.

* * *

Setelah terbebas dari pelajaran-pelajaran yang membuat otak pusing, Ueki dan Mori pun segera ke taman. Tujuannya, apa lagi kalau bukan membersihkan taman! Mori yang awalnya suka kesal kalau Ueki rajin banget membersihkan taman kini sudah tak banyak lagi mengomel. Maklum, sudah terbiasa.

Waktu terus bergulir sehingga hari mulai senja. Angin senja mulai mengusir kehangatan yang ada, membawa apa yang telah ditinggalkan matahari. Angin itu semakin kencang dan Mori merasa… ia begitu kedinginan.

Ueki, yang berada di belakangnya (dan juga kedinginan), refleks dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Mori dari belakang, seperti apa yang pernah ia lakukan dulu sama seekor anjing yanh kedinginan. Dan kehangatan itu pun menjalari diri mereka berdua.

Mori pun menghadap ke Ueki dan bertanya "Ngg.. Ueki ?" Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan saat itu. Suasana ini hanya .. terlalu indah.

Ueki, melihat mata Mori, berkata, "Ada apa, Mori?" Dari mata Ueki, Mori bisa menemukan sesuatu yang 'aneh'. Sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia namun juga gugup. Dan untuk sesaat Mori terpana, tak bisa berkata-kata.

"K.. kamu.. terimakasih…" kata Mori gugup. Ia tak mungkin tak gugup mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya berada di hati Ueki. Atau tepatnya siapa.

"Aku ingin kita hangat bersama. Dan kupikir dengan cara ini kita akan menjadi hangat," kata Ueki, mencoba menjaga intonasinya senormal mungkin. Sinar senja yang temaram membuat semburat merah tanda ia _blushing_ di muka Ueki tersamarkan.

Tapi, baik Ueki, ataupun Mori, mereka sama-sama sudah tahu apa yang tepatnya masing-masing rasakan. Mata mereka yang saling berpandangan membuat mereka mengetahui apa yang mereka rasakan, tanpa harus berkata-kata lebih lanjut lagi.

Dan mereka pun tak berbicara lagi. Mereka sudah mengetahui persis apa yang mereka inginkan, dan mereka pun mempererat pelukan itu.


End file.
